A potty is an essential part in a child's care device set, among other devices such as car seats, strollers, and toys. From the time children are potty trained a child uses a potty until they are able to use a standard toilet often with the use of a modified child seat for children. It is common for a child to develop a preference towards using a particular potty (i.e., of favorite color or one with the favorite cartoon character) at a particular age. Therefore a potty can become a part of the child care kit that travels with the child when traveling just like a car seat or a collapsible stroller.
Portable potty is a useful tool for adults and children, particularly while traveling. As an example, one could carry a portable potty for outdoor activities such as camping for the use of adults. With appropriate privacy attachments, a portable potty can be a very hygienic and desirable option when standard facilities are not available or limited, for example in areas such as parks or camping grounds.
Prior art includes various portable potty inventions which have major size and adjustability disadvantages compared to the invented Portable and Adjustable Child Potty.